The overarching goal of this first competitive renewal continue the successful training program in multi-disciplinary behavioral oncology research. The training program will provide the didactic and research experiences necessary to enable trainees to establish successful post-graduate careers in behavioral oncology/cancer control research. Post-doctoral fellows will be recruited nationally to train with primary mentors at IUPUI. The program will be flexible enough to address the educational needs of individuals from different academic home disciplines, but formalized enough to ensure that participants achieve high levels of content knowledge and acquire intensive, multi-disciplinary research experience by the time they complete their studies. These schools/departments include Applied Health Science, Public Health, Medicine (Divisions of Hematology/Oncology and Clinical Pharmacology), Medical and Molecular Genetics, Urology, Nursing, Social Work, Informatics and Psychology. Pre-doctoral candidates will come from departments/schools at Indiana University/Purdue University (IUPUI) and will have been admitted to a PhD program with a desire to focus their research in behavioral oncology. The R25 mechanism allows us to expand our program to include a true trans-disciplinary effort and builds upon the significant resources of our NCI-designated Clinical Cancer Center, our core programs behavioral oncology research at IUPUI and the unique strengths of the medical center campus. The first year of this compteing continuation will include recruitment of 2 predoctoral and 2 pos-doctoral fellows. Individualized training plans will be tailored to the academic background of each student but will include four required courses in oncology. Students will select a mentor in their primary program of interest and a secondary mentor in a different school/department. Both process and outcome evaluations are planned. An Advisory Board of senior researchers will guide the program development and student progress. This R25T training support will continue to fill the important mission of training multidisciplinary researchers who can bridge the existing gap between basic, clinical and behavioral research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of the Training in Research for Behavioral Oncology and Cancer Control (TRBOCC) program is to train pre and post doctoral fellows in a multidisciplinary training program that will provide the didactic and research experiences necessary to train applicants for multidisciplinary careers in behavioral oncology. The program will be flexible enough to address the educational needs of individuals from different academic home disciplines, but formal enough to ensure that trainees achieve high levels of content knowledge and research skills specific to a research focus in behavioral oncology.